The True Wielder Of The RinneSharingan
by Gohan Rose
Summary: What if Naruto grew up with a parent instead of being an orphan. What if the Rinnegan was an ancient Uzumaki and Senju bloodline. What if the Sharingan and Rinnegan were from different evolution lines, and what if they were compatible. I know, crazy right? Would things that drastically? Well, you're about to find out. Eventual Godlike! Naruto. Naruto! Harem.
1. Introduction

**Yo guys, I'm back, and I have to say, It feels fucking great to be back. Now, as you guys know, Naruto Chronicles is getting a re-write. I'm going to be fixing a lot of things, changing the plot up a bit and making Naruto a badass.**

 **Summary: What if Naruto grew up with a parent instead of being an orphan. What if the Rinnegan was an ancient Uzumaki and Senju bloodline. I know, crazy right? Would things that drastically? Well, you're about to find out.**

 **Also, some things are changed. First, the Rinnegan does not awaken by having Senju and Uchiha DNA. It my story the Sharingan evolution line stops at the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Rinnegan has an entirely separate evolution Line. Nagato actually awakens the Rinnegan, and he does not receive it from Madara. In this, Kushina is a banished Uchiha, as she married outside of the Uchiha Clan and that wasn't allowed. I know it doesn't really sound believable, but roll with it.**

 **Also, please don't complain if any characters are too oversexualized. It's my decision and fanfiction. So, if you want to complain about it, go ahead. But, you'll be wasting your time.**

 **ALSO, SOME OF THE GIRLS IN THE HAREM ARE GOING TO BE LIVING KONOHA, LIKE PAKURA AND KONAN.**

 **Tags: Grey Danzo/ Civilian Council bashing/ Stronger, Alive Kushina/ Good Sasuke/Good Kurama, Dark at times/ Smarter Naruto/ Powerful Naruto/Godlike Naruto.**

 **The girls in the harem are down below.**

 **Now, as for the harem. I will say this now. The harem will be large. But, Naruto will have 3-5 main girls and an undetermined amount of other girls. But, ever girl won't fall for him immediately. They will all fall at their own rates, and even some will start out as just physical attraction. Also, try to understand that this harem won't be truly massive and have 20, 30+ girls in it. No, I draw the line at 15. No higher.**

 **The full harem list will be listed in a few chapters when I've made up my mind.**

 **"Kyuubi(Kurama)/summons speaking"**

 ** _'Kyuubi(Kurama)/summons thinking.'_**

"Speaking."

 _'Thinking.'_

 **»»—Story Start—««**

 **"Kushina!"** Kyuubi called out to his container in their link. Even though he wasn't in the seal, they could still communicate and give each other chakra.

 _'What Kyuubi?'_ Kushina asked in a hoarse voice. This day couldn't get any worse. She had the Kyuubi extracted, now he was rampaging around Konoha, and he wasn't even his decision to do so. Let's not forget the fact that Naruto would have to grow up an orphan and a Jinchuriki, Kushina mentally despaired.

As if being one of those weren't bad enough.

 **"I'm not going to let you die, I can relay some chakra over to you due to our link, by the time the attack is over, the Medic-Nin's should already be treating you,"** Kyuubi told Kushina as kept the tailed beast kept mindlessly destroying things.

Most people would think that all relationships with Biju and Jinchuriki were bad. It's almost the complete opposite, Kyuubi had mutual respect with Mito, he also had a pretty good relationship with Kushina. He was almost like a father to her. Although, he would never admit it. He even trained Kushina to use some of his chakra and use it when she needed it.

 **\\\\\\\\\\-/**

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki (1)!"

Minato stood facing the Kyuubi as the Shinigami appeared at his back with a spectral projection of himself suspended by chains on the Death God.

Minato looked at Kushina and said "I'm sorry Kushina-chan, but I have to do this… to protect the village. Just do me a favor!?," Minato asked/apologized, seeing his wife meekly nod he continued, "Take care of our baby?" Minato asked his wife.

"BAKA, of course, I will… I'm sorry it had to be this way, Minato-kun," Kushina said with tears in her eyes. Minato's eyes softened and silently kissed her on her lips with as much passion as he could muster, and Kushina did the same.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun… Kushina-chan… "

"Shiki Fūjin! (2)"

 **»»—Major Timeskip—««**

 **6 Years later**

Hate. That one word was all Naruto Uzumaki, a mere six-year-old, experienced all his life. All of his memories were filled with hatred directed at him. Today was no different.

Even though select few cared for him, like his Kaa-san: Kushina Uzumaki, Hokage-Jiji: Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the ramen people, Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi. He always felt sad when the villagers and ninja alike would glare at him, isolate him and sometimes torture him.

He never could understand why.

What he didn't know, was the reason why he was hated.

Six years ago, to the correct day, the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demonic Fox, made an assault on the Hidden Leaf Village. It destroyed many homes, killed many shinobi, and caused an unbelievable amount of terror and grief in the hearts of all of Konoha. Had it not been for the legendary Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash, and the Third Hokage, the God of Shinobi.

He made his last stand on Gamabunta, the strongest of all Toad Summons, and in a heroic tale worthy of all heroic tales, he killed the demon. He sacrificed his life for his village.

But why was Naruto hated? Why did they call him a demon and other despicable names?

Perhaps it was because he shared his birthday with the date of the attack?

Why was he beaten on some occasions? (3)

What had he done to deserve the village's hate?

He wanted to hate the villagers, he wanted to hate the Shinobi of the village. Hell, he wanted to hate the whole village as a whole, and he was very close to being sent over the edge. Even though he was young, he was aware of what most weren't. He had learned firsthand that the world wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

He knew that hate would never leave him. And he would never escape it. So, at that very moment, he made a decision. He would fight against the hate with his own furiousness and dislike. But, he promised himself that he would never allow that feeling of furiousness and fierceness to transform into hate. He may resent them a good deal, but he promised it wouldn't transform into anything more.

 _'At least some people care for me...' the glum blond thought in a feeble attempt to cheer himself up.'_

The blond was currently wandering the empty streets of Konoha's eastern district. Typically, a large village such as Konoha would never be so empty. His birthday. The same day the Kyuubi was defeated; the day the Yondaime died. He would be celebrating it with his Kaa-san, but she got sent out on an important mission, and his Hokage-Jiji was in a council meeting.

The day that would change the course of history forever... was tonight.

He turned the corner to attempt to reach his apartment when he ran into a large male.

"Hey demon, watch where you're going!" he yelled.

Naruto slowly looked upwards, nearly meeting the man's gaze.

He was easily six feet in height. He had a scarred face- one running horizontally across his forehead, one running down from the midpoint of his forehead, down his nose to the middle of his chin, and one on his right cheek. He had brown eyes, with black hair that fell to his shoulders. He also wore the typical jonin outfit. Naruto realized that it was a jonin and one that could easily cause him harm.

None of it mattered to him. He was too busy thinking about his eyes.

Those cold, hate-filled eyes.

'Why do they all stare at me like that?' he asked himself, almost shivering in fear.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going," he apologized politely. The man seemed as if he didn't hear him.

"You know what, you stupid demon? I've decided that you can't exist here anymore. You're a threat to the peace that we work so hard to maintain. Your very existence is sickening. Now... DIE!" he screamed the last part while drawing a kunai in an attempt to slit Naruto's throat.

The child, however, had developed fast reflexes from past assassination attempts. He ducked as it sailed over his head and sliced off part of his golden blond hair.

The boy whirled around and ran back down the street, with the jonin in hot pursuit. He turned into an alley that he had used many times. He jumped on some boxes and leaped up to a fence, where he hopped onto a low-lying building. The man didn't falter in his attempt to hurt the child. Instead, he merely used chakra to hop up the building.

Naruto just kept running and ducked into several alleyways, trying to evade the jonin.

A hail of shuriken from his right zoomed in at him in an attempt to hurt, if not kill, the blond. The child suffered several cuts and one embedded itself in his shoulder, but he kept running. He glanced back, to find that three chunin had joined the jonin in his chase. He groaned inwardly as exhaustion started hitting him harder than the shuriken that was buried into his shoulder.

He quickly dodged as another shuriken came close to impaling him in the head.

He kept running and jumping until he reached the end of the row of buildings. Naruto jumped into the alleyway below, in yet another attempt to escape his pursuers.

As soon as he landed, he knew that he was so fucked. His right ankle buckled under the momentum and landed the wrong way. Having shifted most of his weight onto that foot, which was in the wrong position to support it, Naruto fell as he heard a sickening snap.

He wanted to scream, but he'd felt worse.

The ninja's caught up to him, sneering at the child.

"Well, demon. Look at you. You can't even stand." One chunin said as he kicked Naruto in the head. Naruto's head snapped back as he rolled onto his back with his eyes closed.

The child was dazed by the impact and was ready to pass out, but before he could, he felt two things. One was a genjutsu, and the other thing was kunai in impaled into his right shoulder.

"You're not going to get unconscious on my watch. Feel the pain," the man grinned as he thrusted a kunai into Naruto's gut. He gasped as he was then discarded like a broken tool- thrown aside into the wall. When the blond looked up at the sneering men, he couldn't help but ask.

"Wh-hy? Why? Why? What d-did I so wrong to you people?!" He croaked as pulled drained to his eye, causing him to close it

The jonin looked at him in the eyes before he pulled out another kunai and held it up to the boy's face, lightly scraping the pointed edge to Naruto's cheek.

"You know what you did, you demon. You killed my father and sister!"

"You nearly killed me!" the older looking chunin exclaimed.

"My mother died, you killed her!" the second stated.

"You killed my Sensei," the third chunin said.

"Please... Stop" Naruto said desperately as blood leaked out of his mouth.

"SHUT UP, DEMON!" The jonin yelled before he sliced across Naruto cheek. Or, he would have if Naruto hadn't ducked a second earlier.

However, he hadn't missed the blonds face completely as the knife dragged across right next to his nose and it went down all the way to his throat.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," one Chunin said while the second also did hand signs, not caring for the jonin's safety.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," the second performed as he shared his partner's belief of not caring about the jonin.

Not many things could make Naruto scared, but a giant fuckin' fireball was doing a decent job.

A giant ball of flames, greatly increased in power by a huge gust of wind, was one of them. Naruto watched with unconcealed horror as it flew directly at him.

Just everything seemed hopeless, time started to slow down… Out of nowhere, Naruto felt some of his strength return back and quickly jumped to left, evading the big fireball… but that was it… everything went black.

The was all his body could take, and he fell face first into the ground.

He laid there for a few seconds, not comprehending how he had reached the sewer. He decided, however, that he didn't like lying down in the water. He got up and took a look at his surroundings. He was standing before a huge, two-hundred-foot cage. On the middle of the cage stood the kanji for 'seal.' Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why such a thing was there until the object it was containing appeared.

Naruto first noted the giant claws, teeth, and eyes that a beast had. It was a red shade, with dark, and cool feeling red chakra coming off of it. Slowly, out of the darkness, a very large, orange-furred fox came out into the light, showing himself to Naruto.

 **"I see that you've figured it out, kit. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko!"** It bellowed. The sound reverberated throughout the sewer, almost knocking Naruto off his feet. The Kyuubi noticed it and gave an amusing chuckle.

"Kyuubi? Why are you here? I thought that the Yondaime Hokage killed you!" Naruto frantically exclaimed he couldn't handle this, first getting tortured and then this… oh hell no. The Kyuubi gave a bellowing laugh in response.

 **"Kit, I'm a being of pure chakra! I cannot be killed. I can, however, be sealed, which is what your Hokage did to defeat me. He sealed me within a newborn baby...you."** he explained. Naruto's blood ran cold at the revelation and started shaking his head rapidly, trying to ignore all the flashbacks; The glares, the hatred, the beatings, and the torture. It all made sense…

"So... I'm really a demon, aren't I?" he asked sadly. He understood why the villagers hated him know. He had caused them so much pain.

 **"Kit, listen to me. You are no demon; those humans are just idiots. They don't know the difference between the container and the substance. They experienced a lot of pain the day I attacked, and they took it out on you. For what it's worth...I'm truly sorry."** The Kyuubi said. Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked curiously, he didn't understand why this… godlike entity was saying sorry.

 **"Everything that happened in life to you was because of me. You don't deserve anything that's happening to you... and because of that, I apologize."** He responded.

"It's ok, I suppose...but why did you attack?" Not, really sure how to feel. At the moment, he just felt numb.

 **"Forget about that now. For now, though, I need to talk to you."**

"You may have noticed things went very slow at the end there, correct?" Naruto nodded his head slightly, though he was still stiffened slightly, almost if was…

 _ **'Smart brat, even though he knows he knows he can't defeat me, he's still on guard, I don't know if that's just instinct or something. Still impressive. Let's not forget the fact that he's standing before me without a hint of fear, nor trust, I don't know if I should be proud or disgusted. Proud at that fact that he's strong for his age or disgusted, because of what he went through to get to this level of strength and maturity. I swear Minato… you should have let village burn…'**_

 **"You unlocked something… something special. Something thought of to be nothing but a myth in itself. You unlocked TWO of the strongest Dojutsu's ever. You have unlocked the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Somehow, they merged together, possibly making there two powers even greater. I really don't have a clue how, though."** The Biju explained. Seeing the clueless look, he continued, **"Let's start with Sharingan, The Sharingan is a… amazing thing. The "Eye of Hypnotism," is basically the ability to cast Genjutsu just by eye contact. The Genjutsu can be ranged from just illusions or controlling a tailed beast.**

 **Next is the "Eye of Insight," the user has the ability to see chakra, given the color is sought out which is the composition and source, though not to the extent of the Byakugan. The user is granted unbelievable clarity, to an almost perfect level. The user is able to copy almost any Jutsu they see, memorizing ninjutsu, genjutsu, and Taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that Jutsu or modify it to suit their needs. The Sharingan is truly an incredible tool."** Kyuubi explained to Naruto. Naruto was not able to understand all that, but he understood a great amount, which is pretty good especially at his age.

While the fox did resent the Sharingan, he wasn't going to resent the boy. After all, the boy had, had enough unguided and undeserved resent for a couple lifetimes. So, he'd put his hate for the Sharingan and Uchiha's in general to the side for the moment.

"Wait… wouldn't copying Jutsu and other things be wrong?" Naruto asked with childlike innocence. Kyuubi sighed internally at this,

 _ **'Of course. Danm Kushina and Minato, why do I have to break things to the kid… danm humans.'**_

 **"Look kit… in the Shinobi world, things aren't as you see them to be… people die every day in this cursed world, this world is not all sunshine and rainbows as you might think it is… stealing things is an everyday occurrence in the Shinobi world. Stealing skills are no different!"** The Nine Tails told him in a harsh voice. Thought, the Kyuubi didn't like doing that to kid… he knew it needed to be done… 'sooner or later, and I picked sooner.'

Surprisingly, Naruto wasn't crying or screaming in outrage and calling him a liar, he was actually thinking about it. In Naruto's mind, if this being that is hundreds of times stronger then even the Hokage, then he knew that he was probably telling the truth. Before this, he thought being Shinobi was a person who could save princesses and use 'super cool' Jutsu. Now he was told that Shinobi world was a lot darker than he thought. Though, after thinking about for a couple of minutes, he realized how right he was… if someone with the amount of power to launch a big fire dragon, then people would use that for destruction and greed, then that leads to… 'Death' Biju and Jinchuriki thought together. But, deep down... he knew that the world wasn't all that. He only just realized it was true. After all, with how he was treated, who could blame him for partially lose faith in the world.

 **"Now, shall we get to the Rinnegan?"** Kyuubi asked Naruto, he received a slight nod, **"Listen up, I don't know everything about the Rinnegan, but I do know a lot. First, their abilities are made up with paths: First is the Naraka Path, grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. To interrogate, the Naraka Path needs only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralyzed, the Naraka Path begins questioning them. After answers are given, the King of Hell will unzip its mouth to release tendril-like arms and would draw out an apparition of the victim's life force energy in the form of an enlarged tongue. The King of Hell would then proceed to pass its judgment. If the person was lying or refused to answer the questions, the King of Hell would remove their tongue and consume it, apparently killing them. However, if they told the truth, they would be spared, although left extremely exhausted. The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so the Naraka Path has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated."** Kyuubi explained.

 **"Next Path is called the Preta Path, this path grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form. Pretty self-explanatory."**

 **"This path is called the Human Path grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting** well guarded **secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target… Are you following along?"** He asked Naruto, who in return just nodded dumbly.

 **"Next Path is called Animal Path grants a Rinnegan user the ability to summon various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path requires no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people using hand signs. The summons, however,** are **unknown, even to me. And lastly, you're able to sign multiple summoning contracts, but I don't know what the max is."**

 **"Asura Path is able to use weapons with body modifications of the Asura Path, the user can open parts of their body to reveal a cannon that fires a massive blast of chakra with explosive power strong enough to devastate an entire area. Even though it powerful, I never really liked it too much,"** Naruto just shook his head in agreement, also not really liking the sound of the ability.

 **"The Deva Path is a mystery to me, except it grants the user the affinity of Gravity, I don't know how, but all I know is that it's powerful."**

 **"The Outer Path is a mystery to me as well. I really don't know what it does."**

 **"Some of the unique abilities, are to create and receive black Chakra roods, Ability to use all 6 chakra natures, including gravity. Though Naruto, that is still pretty sharp contrast is still unfound by the Rinnegan. For all I know, there could still be a lot of hidden abilities out there. So, when we train the Rinnegan, we're going to have to be careful,"** Kyuubi warned him.

Naruto blinked and blinked before just nodded dumbly. "But wait, Kaa-chan said she would train me when I turn 10, are we going to start training this year or what?"

 **"No, we'll start training tomorrow, and tell your Kaa-san that you met me, and tell her you** want **to start training. She'll understand."** Kyuubi instructed

"Right…" Naruto drawled out, trying to figure out on how to explain that he had the two most power Dojutsu in the entire world and that he has a giant red fox in his stomach.

 **"You're waking up, we'll talk later, now GET OUT!"**

 **\\\\\\\\\\-/**

That's when everything faded in Naruto's sight and woke up in a hospital bed and came face to face with his teary-eyed mother. He realized she was probably feeling guilty. "Hey Kaa-chan," Naruto greeted her with a smile.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, it's the idiot councils fault, they sent me on a mission yesterday and told me it was a short mission, but they lied to me, and that gave them enough time to attack you," Kushina confessed while crying angry tears.

"Hey, it's alright Kaa-chan, it wasn't that bad, some good did come out of it," Naruto explained cryptically. "Is it alright if we leave, I really don't like this place," Naruto asked/whined to his mother.

"Yea… sure, we can leave," Kushina responded, she was confused inside, because of how cryptic he was, and what good could come out of a beating.

 **\\\\\\\\\\-/**

Once Mother and Son were home, Naruto asked her the million-dollar question. "Can you train me Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, in an almost begging way. Kushina just raised her eyebrow and spoke.

"I already told Naru-chan, I would begin training when you turned 10," Kushina told him. Instantly Naruto's head slumped in disappointment.

 **"Naruto, before you freak out, all you need to do, is think and I'll hear it. Ok now, I want you to tell her that you met me."** Kyuubi ordered, Naruto mentally nodded.

"Kaa-chan… I already know about Kyuubi, I actually met him, and he was actually pretty nice, but he advised that I started training early." Naruto told his mother.

Kushina was shocked, he actually met Kyuubi so early in his life. The thing that unnerved her was that Naruto was calm about the whole situation. "Did you actually Naruto," Kushina asked with a serious tone, Naruto nodded in return. "What's next, you unlock the Sharingan," Kushina asked in an exasperated tone, but a sense a cold air brushed past her.

"Umm… Kaa-chan, I did unlock my Sharingan, and something else called the Rinnegan," Naruto said with a nervous smile, as the air suddenly became a lot warmer, and he to had a sense of cold breeze brushing past him.

"HAHAHA, oh that's rich N-a-r-u-t-o," She says laughing, but said the last part very slowly as she looked into Naruto's eyes, she almost had a heart attack. "H-H-How, how do you those eyes!?" Kushina questioned in shock, as she looked into Naruto's eyes, there gone Naruto's Violet eyes (A/N: Mix Minato's bright blue eyes and Kushina's bright purple and you get bright violet), they were now purple eyes with black-centric circles like rings and where the pupil would be, is now red with 1 singular tomoe in each eye. (Okay if you guys have trouble picturing that, then picture the normal Rinnegan and have a smaller Sharingan eye as a bigger pupil. Or you could just google Rinnegan and Sharingan combined)

"Kyuubi told me the that I unlocked the Sharingan from you and I unlocked the Rinnegan as well, and somehow they combined and were made into 1 Dojutsu," Naruto explained with a proud look on his face.

"Oh… okay… have you, umm, decided what you're going to call it," Kushina asked Naruto a curious expression. Inwardly… well… let's just say… she was about to have a danm heart attack.

"Ummm, I think I'll name it the RinneSharingan, it's simple, yet so sounds cool!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement. You could practically see the twinkle in his eyes.

Kushina just sweatdropped at that but quickly shrugged, I mean It was Naruto, she shouldn't even be surprised.

"Okay, you win. I'll train you Naruto. Though I don't want to hear, you whine about how hard the training is," Kushina said with a stern look. Naruto immediately nodded in agreement.

"Okay… but why don't you go play with Sasuke for a bit, while Mikoto and I talk about some stuff, and deactivate your eyes." Kushina asked. Naruto did as was told and closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them appeared his normal bright violet eyes

"Sure Kaa-chan,"

 **\\\\\\\\\\-/**

After about 10-minutes of walking, they had arrived at the Uchiha compound they were greeted by Mikoto and Itachi, they talked for a couple of minutes before heading into the compound. Naruto had run off to go find Sasuke, and it didn't take him that long. He found Sasuke outside throwing kunai and shuriken.

"Yo, what's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face as walked up to the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke immediately perked up at his voice and smirked slightly, "Hey Naruto," Sasuke greeted with a smirk.

"So, I see you started training, when did you start?" Naruto asked with a curious expression on his innocent looking face.

"Just yesterday," Sasuke responded as he threw a kunai over to Naruto, Naruto caught pretty easily and looked at Sasuke with a curious expression on his face, "Throw it," Sasuke grunted out.

Naruto nodded, though he was slightly unsure about what to do, but he got a couple of mental pictures on how he was supposed to throw it. Naruto was surprised for a few seconds, before shrugging it off, thinking that maybe the Kyuubi helped him out a bit.

Naruto cocked his hand back slightly, before throwing the kunai, subconsciously adding a small bit of chakra in it and a second later…

 **Thunk**.

Sasuke looked in shock as Naruto hit a bull's eye on his first try. He couldn't even do that!

Mikoto and Kushina were both shocked as well. There reasons being different than Sasuke's. They were shocked by how good he channeled that small amount of chakra. With the amount of chakra, he had and had no control over it. Yet, he channeled such a small amount into a small point, that was a chunin level chakra control exercise, yet Naruto did instinctively!

Everyone had one thought in mind, 'Training is going to be interesting.'

 **»»—END—««**

 **That was the first chapter of the rewrite, yea, you could say that this could be whole different fanfic and I would kind of agree, I mean with many mistakes I made and trying to fix them… I tried to fix all of them… and I look at that, it's practically a whole different fanfic. So, yea if you guys just want to look at this as brand-new fanfic and not a rewrite than I wouldn't blame you.**

 **(1):** **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style**

 **(2):** **Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

 **(3): The reason why he would be able to get beaten, is the simple factor that Kushina, at the time was a very active Kunoichi. After the Nine Tail's attack, Konoha was in danger of possible war and they wanted to have Kushina, their lead Shinobi after Jiraya be doing missions. And, during that time where she would be away, a small portion of those times, Naruto would get cornered and beaten. But, he was always saved before they could do too much. I.e. maiming and such.**

 **Ight, I that's all I have.**

 **AS ALWAYS, FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**


	2. A fight against an Uchiha

**Yea… I'm not even going to make any excuse about why I haven't updated in 8 FUCKING MONTHS. I will just say this, I'm extremely disappointed in myself and quite embarrassed as well. I put very little work in the first chapter in the rewrite for Naruto Chronicles, I never proofread it, and I used half-baked logic and personality changes without thinking about the repercussions that those actions might have had.**

 **You see, this story and idea looking back, had a lot of potential and I intend to actually have it live up to the potential. Truthfully, I have a goal now. By the time December rolls around, I want to have at least 500 favorites and at least 250 reviews. I'm determined to make chapters longer and I'm determined to actually make a decent story without a** ** _thousand_** **grammatical errors in each chapter. I'm smarter, I've done a lot of research and I have more common sense. So, it's time to improve.**

 **Things have changed, I've written some plans for the fanfiction and I'll something that changed.**

 **First, is that Naruto's initial character was okay, him being a childish kid, like any kid should be is going to change within the story, I had no problem. But, I intend to make him OOC. By how much you might ask, well he'll be a lot like Itachi, except a little more selfish, brutal and more of a smart ass. My initial plan for Naruto's character was stupid. I planned to make more like Minato than anything, but I realized that stupid. You see, my opinion on Minato is pretty low. I mean, it's not that I don't like Minato, but hate how many ass pulls there were to actually get him in the anime once more. First, Minato was actually supposed to be sealed inside the Shinigami, so how did he get out? Well, a mask that Orochimaru used is supposed to magically allow that. HA! Ass pull number 1. Sage Mode, do I even need to say anything more? Kurama Chakra Mode, he was already powerful enough, now you give the guy even more power? Doesn't make any sense.**

 **Okay, I got off track with a small rant, but never mind that.**

 **Now, before I get on with the story, I want everyone to know that this will be a harem, but I will be drawing the line at ten members. And the start of them are down below.**

 **Konan, Pakura, Anko, Kurenai, Tayuya, and Karin. So, the rest is up to you guys to list the other 4 members are up to you guys.**

 **Now that that's done, let the story… begin.**

 **»»—Story Start—««**

It was a cloudy day in the Konoha Forests, the temperature was warm, the areas were clouded out and the breeze was refreshing. The tall trees were shadowing out most of the sunlight, so the area was a little darker than normal.

A blue and blond blur ran forward on the tree branches, with every step, he jumped forward to another branch as he traversed through the thick Konoha forests with his eyes wide open. His eyes occasionally darted from side to side, a common show that he was being aware of his surroundings.

Suddenly, his hand darted right to his pouch and pulled out a kunai before he twirled it around on his pointer finger before he threw it upwards, seemingly at a random location, but if one looked closely, they could see a small target hidden on tree branch with random small branches protruding from the tree, obscuring the view of the target if only slightly.

It didn't even take a second before a small 'thunk' was heard before the kunai slammed directly in the center of the target. He hummed lightly in apparent satisfaction before he leaped forward once more before and traveling through the forest.

He never once let his guard down and always did a fifteen-second sweep of his surroundings. He did this, so he wouldn't get ambushed or at least surprised, as that ambush or surprise could lead to the loss of his own life and he had no intension of dying.

Naruto lightly twitched before he jumped the side just in time to dodge a barrage of shuriken a few kunai mixed in between. He quickly hid behind the tree that he jumped in between, _'Okay, those shuriken and kunai were thrown a fast rate and were accurate enough to my vitals all at once several times over, only a good practitioner Bukijutsu could manage that… so I'm most likely dealing with a mid-range fighter… Mikoto.'_ With that thought on his mind, he started doing a string of hand seals with a moderate pace before he landed on the tiger hand seal and whispered lowly.

" ** _Meisaigakure no Jutsu_** _(Chameleon Jutsu)!"_ He intoned before his body started shimmer out of existence. Soon enough, his entire body became transparent and invisible. So, with that, he jumped forward onto another tree branch. He didn't know if the jutsu he was using now would work against a natural born sensor, be now was a good time as any to try.

Though, after about thirty seconds of traversing, he heard a distinct female voice yell from behind him.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu)!" She yelled before her she breathed out a very large fire ball of bright red and orange flames. The fireball sailed through the air at a surprising rate before slamming into something after a few seconds. The fire ball dispersed in a wisp of air before he teen ager's form shimmered to life with a few burn marks and slightly burned clothes.

 _'Well, that answers my question.'_ _He thought._

The teen was a little taller than average height for his age, which was sixteen years old, he had shaggy, spiky blond hair that leaned ever so slightly to left with short bangs hanging down on the side of his face. His face was lean, and it was devoid of all baby fat and he had three, thin whisker marks on each cheek. He had bright violet eyes and with a dark black pupil in each eye. He had muscular frame and his muscles were ripped and any sudden movements caused them to flex, but he still had a form that was built around agility and speed. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, black weighted wrist bands on each wrist. He also had blue fingerless gloves that had a metal plate on the back of his hands, just above the knuckles. He wore a pair of blue pants that had multiple pockets going down the side of his pant legs. On his hip were three pouches, each one of them were for shuriken, kunai and miscellaneous stuff in the last one. Lastly, he had black, high ankle shinobi sandals with silver wrapping tied around his left calf.

This was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto currently was doing something he had done many times. It was a training exercise that he would do with his mother, Mikoto, Itachi and even sometimes Hiruzen the Third and current Hokage. The training exercise was simple. It was a search and destroy exercise that had two members each searching for each other and each of them when they met, had to fight and who ever came out the winner, won the exercise. For Naruto's case, it was random. He never knew who was coming after him and he could only guess, or he could figure out some patterns. Just like how he knew Mikoto was better at weapons then anyone he ever faced, even comparing against the Hokage's skill. The exercise promoted tracking, stealth, strength and intelligence. It was a commonly used exercise that a lot of ninja preformed, but most of time, tracking teams did it most and even some ANBU did it in order to practice their individual skills.

The one who shot out the large fireball was a tall woman, she stood at a good five-foot-nine. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with a green jonin vest strapped secularly on her chest. On her neck was dark blue clothed shinobi headband tied loosely around her neck. She also had on a pair of dark purple ANBU style pants. On her arms were silver arm guards that went up to the bottom of her elbows. She also had black gloves that were fastened on by red wrapping that tied around her wrists. Resting on her back was standard tanto with silver medical wrapping tied around it's handle, and it had a dark grey scabbard. Her long black hair flowed down in a tight ponytail. She looked really attractive, with smooth, light pale skin, dark coal colored eyes and womanly figure that would turn many heads.

This was Uchiha Mikoto, former ANBU Captain and the infamous **Red Eyed Apocalypse**. Mikoto was known for her exemplary use of the sharingan, that was rumored that nothing ever escaped her gaze. She's also a member of the Hunter Nin Corps. Mikoto currently, was the second strongest kunoichi in all of Konoha, which was an amazing feat in itself. Especially when she had to compete with Uzumaki-Uchiha Kushina.

She broke out in a playful grin on her face before she landed smoothly on a thick branch. "My, my Naruto. Don't tell me that was too much for you to handle." Mikoto said with a forced sigh and her eyes held a lazy glint.

He stared at her impassively when she stared at him right in his eyes. His eyes flashed a whole different design for millisecond before they returned to their normal violet. Suddenly, he ran through hand seals at rapid pace and her eyes widened as she was about to react. But, as soon as she formed her first hand seal, he was already finished with his before he called out.

" **Magen: Shōten no Yugami** (Demonic Illusion: Distortion of Focus)!" Naruto shouted as his chakra flared, causing his form draw a thin outline of black chakra.

Mikoto stumbled slightly as her vison started blur and disorientate. Her surroundings started change colors randomly at a slow pace and everything was viewed in slow pace. All of sudden, it started raining, disorientating her even more. She raised her arms shakily before forming a ram hand seal and flared her chakra wildly, forcing herself out of Naruto's impressive genjutsu.

After that, the world went back to normal and her view regressed to what It was before he put her under his genjutsu. But, Naruto was nowhere to be found. She looked around everywhere, but before she could do anything, her world went black for a quick second. Once she could see again, she came face to face with Naruto, who had his fist raised. She didn't have anytime to react before she punched clean across the face, smacking straight through a thick tree before Naruto disappeared and burst of speed.

He reappeared a second later before he heel kicked her straight into the ground, creating spider web cracks on the ground due to the extensive force he delivered. She opened her eyes groggily and she had just enough time to hear his next jutsu.

" **Suiton: Kasukēdo Suinami** (Water Release: Cascading Water Waves)!" Naruto shouted before a great amount of water funneled out of a nearby sizable lake and it started forming itself into a construct. The formation in which the water forming into was a large wave, maybe twenty feet in height and over fifteen feet in width. In its entirety, the jutsu was powerful shorter sized tsunami that had multiple inside wave currents that made the jutsu even deadlier.

Mikoto's eyes widened before she ran through hand seals so fast, Naruto couldn't even track before she landed on the serpent hand seal. She jumped up before she built a large amount of chakra inside of her body.

" **Doton: Doryū Jōheki** (Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart)!" Mikoto shouted before a wide, thick and durable wall of pure brown rock shot up through the ground and pillared up, reaching well over thirty feet in total height with Mikoto standing on top of the enlarge earth wall with her arms crossed, pushing her bust up even higher and she wore a small smirk of triumph.

Naruto watched as his strongest Suiton jutsu fail and his entire plan go straight to hell just because she could actually react that fast, even without the sharingan. He frowned slightly before looked up to her and a nod.

"There went my entire plan." Naruto muttered, but Mikoto heard him due to her enhancing her senses with chakra in order to perceive things faster. She looked at him questioningly before he sighed nodded once more.

"My entire plan was to surprise and catch you in genjutsu with my sharingan, which I did effortlessly when you made eye contact when you thought you were safe from ocular genjutsu just because mine wasn't activated. But all I needed to do, was to flash sharingan and use a little more chakra than usual to activate genjutsu, that's why your vision blacked out for a small second. The sharingan genjutsu that I caught you was subtitle and wouldn't come out until I said so, then I would catch you another genjutsu, once that would take a small amount of time, but it was just enough time to finalize my plan." Naruto explained, surprising her greatly about his simple, yet really affective strategy.

"I have to say, Naruto-kun. That was impressive, you certainly had me worried there for a second. I should know not to underestimate you anymore. Though, neither of us are anywhere close to going all out, as none of us used our Dojutsu, except to use a genjutsu." Mikoto praised before he took out kunai and coated it in a blue shroud of chakra, enhancing her kunai's durability, piercing power and cutting power.

Naruto, seeing the action, slid into a taijutsu stance. His stance was loose and flexible, but it held a good aptitude of power. What Mikoto knew about his taijutsu style, was that it revolved around fluid moments and combos. But, it really didn't have a great weak spot. In fact, the only weak spot it had, was its transition speed between combos, as those took time to set up and deliver. But, Naruto worked around that and altered the already existing style and made it so where it didn't revolve around combos and it could be used for freestyle as well. As you could probably guess, the one thing that made the taijutsu special, was the fact it was it was diverse in its move set and principle. As, Naruto could change up between powerful and deadly combos, to heavy, quick and unpredictable strikes. That was a better suiting taijutsu style for the blond, as he hated become dependent on one form of attack. It just wasn't his style of attack.

The second their eyes met and they both blinked, time seemed to slow down for the both of them before they both disappeared in a flock of torn up small pebble sized rocks and dust. And torn up dirt and grass respectively before they both clashed midair, fist against fist and Naruto's forearm blocking her wrist from moving the kunai any further into Naruto's guard before they both kicked each other in the same spot, each hitting each other's respective knees. Mikoto grunted before pulled back her kunai before went to kick Naruto's once more in his stomach, only for him to reverse his guard and block her kick with the back of his hand and he immediately pushed down, negating the attack before smacking away the incoming kunai before he barley blocked a kick with both his hands beside his face, aiming directly at the neck before he negated that kick as well.

Naruto smirked lightly before jumped forward as they both landed on the ground and he stood up on a hand stand before he helicopter kicked her across the face, or at least he tried to before she blocked his attack easily. Only for him to disappear. Her eyes widened in surprise and understanding.

' ** _Kage Bunshin_** _(Shadow Clone).'_ Mikoto thought analytically before she impulsively dodged a few shuriken that came flying towards her direct eleven o'clock. However, a cut slipped across the left side of her cheek, an inch or so away from her eye.

Naruto shimmered to life before she was kicked in the stomach by a powerful wide arc kick, forcing her to spit out a small glob of saliva before he elbowed her face, landing two solid blows before she staggered back and blocked another relentless attack form the blond. Just as he was about jump back, she lunged out kneed him stomach, forcing some spit and blood to come out of his mouth. Naruto opened his eyes just time before he saw the back of her back come into contact with his face, back handing him back a few feet.

Naruto tried to recover fast, but Mikoto remained on the offensive and swept Naruto off his feet with a low kick at the bottom of his feet, knocking him of his balance completely. She coated her feet with chakra before she dropped to her stomach, and double kicked him in the stomach and the chest, sending him flying up in the air.

He coughed upon the contact of the attack before he opened his eyes once more just in time to see a few mini fire balls flying at him with alarming speed. He gritted his teeth before he made a single jutsu just in time before the fire balls slammed in his form, creating a small sized fiery explosion.

Just as the smoke cleared by the oppressive wind, she watched in surprise and slight horror as his body came flying down in torn clothes and burn marks all over his body.

' _W-W-What!? That was only a c-rank fire jutsu! He should have been able to survive that without zero injuries what so ever!'_ Mikoto stated in anger and confusion before jumped up caught him form, only to freeze in surprise when the 'body' blew up into smoke, revealing a large log with about twenty explosive notes tied around the green log.

Her emotions changed from worry, anger and confusion to disappointment, surprise and anger as she could do nothing when Naruto's form shimmered to life a raised a half-ram seal without hesitation and the explosive tags glowed briefly before she was blinded by a bright flash of light. After which, the entire log exploded with multiple medium sized explosion's within one, making it great sized explosion.

Naruto hoped back immediately as he watched the explosive notes detonate into a brilliant explosion. He kept watching and he waited with a baited breath before he saw her form. Her clothes were torn in multiple different ways. One of her sleeves with burned away, revealing a good sized burn mark on her left forearm. The left side of the stomach area of the shirt was also burned away, revealing a few scratches and already forming bruise. Her left pant leg was almost evaporated entirely, but up to her thigh, her pants were completely fine except the missing pant leg from her ankle and the top of her thigh. Her face had a couple of scratches and some blood running down her face from the cut that he had gotten not too long ago from an apparent shuriken coming into contact with her.

Though, her body exploded in some smoke, _'_ ** _Kage Bunshin_** _(Shadow Clone)?'_ Naruto questioned mentally just in time before he was kicked in the face, sending him back against a random tree.

He gritted his teeth in apparent pain before he wiped a line of blood leaking from the corner of his frowning mouth. _'Danm… that was fast.'_ Naruto thought before he stood up. He narrowed his eyes in focus and he looked around and tried to find the female Uchiha, which he had no luck doing so far.

' _I have to file that technique for later use… a genjutsu covered_ ** _Kage Bunshin_** _, that's fucking genius.'_ Naruto thought clearly impressed.

After about thirty of seconds, he felt a small spike of chakra, leading to a large spike of chakra as well. He immediately turned to the direct position just in time to hear a shout. And the words that heard with it slightly worried him an extent.

" **Katon: Sandāfurasshu Kōhai** (Fire Release: Thunder Flash Devastation)!" Mikoto screamed as she clashed her fists together in a side by side formation before fire started wrapping around her form. Quickly, the whirl of flames wrapped around her entire form before they all funneled towards her outstretched arms and shot forward in a large formation of an outwards firing fire tornado, which shot forward in at an incredible rate.

Naruto watched with wide eyes, and he froze for a few seconds before he snapped out of his state and outstretched his arms. His violet eyes started changing. Instead of his normal violet eyes, they were now metallic purple in color with black rings surrounding what looked like another eye, that eye had red iris' a black pupil and three black tomoe surrounding the small pupil.

Around his form was now a light purple barrier and his eye shined a little brighter than usual before the entire Katon jutsu came into contact with him and enveloped him in a fury of flames. Or, that's what it would have done. Instead, with his outstretched hand and the purple barrier formed around him, he started absorbing the attack.

" **Gakidō** (Preta Path)!" Naruto intoned strongly as he absorbed the powerful Katon jutsu with practical ease.

Mikoto watched with a frown as her technique started getting absorbed. She sighed mentally before she cut the flow of Katon chakra running through her technique, causing her jutsu to dissipate with wisp of fire.

As the fire vanished, Naruto kept his barrier elevated and his harm outstretched for a few more seconds before it disappeared, and he pulled his arm back down and calmly looked across at his adversary with his RinneSharingan activated.

"What do you say we kick things up a notch, eh Mikoto?" Naruto asked, his normally calm and collected expression had a small bit of humor in it.

Mikoto grinned silently before she nodded in response his question, "Of course, after all. This will your final test from me. Beat me without my sharingan and… you pass." She told him with a warm tone that was filled with confidence.

Naruto nodded slightly before he slid in a stance once more with his Dojutsu solely focused on Mikoto's unmoving, smirking form.

With a grunt, he leaped forward at maximum speed, which so happened to be low-jonin in terms of speed. He clashed with Mikoto, fists against fists before he jumped back lightly and tried to kick her to the side of her stomach, but she reacted accordingly and blocked the kick while crouching lightly, before he used her hand to jump up even higher, while at the same time doing hand seals that would be nothing but a blur to most chunin. But, Mikoto wasn't a chunin, she was an elite jonin in terms of all-round strength, so she read those hand seals perfectly and ran through her own set.

" **Raiton: Gian** (Lighting Release: False Darkness)!" Naruto shouted as he inhaled sharply before he exhaled a blue lightning bolt straight of his mouth, almost at point blank range.

The attack next to no time to hit Mikoto and caused a small explosion of chakra, sending Naruto flying black from his own chakra expulsion from the explosion.

Mikoto's eyes widened before she erupted in smoke, revealing a destroyed green log and Mikoto was nowhere to be found.

Naruto frowned, _'_ ** _Kawarimi no Jutsu_** _(Body Replacement Technique).'_ He observed as he landed on another tree and drew a kunai from his pouch and held it a reverse grip. His RinneSharingan caught something flying towards him at his right and immediately realized it was a fury of well thrown kunai and shuriken. He quickly raised his kunai and deflected all the incoming projectiles with little trouble due his Dojutsu's enhanced precipitation.

He also caught something in the corner of his eye when he finished blocking all the kunai and shuriken and was forced to dodge a blade strike from up above his head, which cut straight through the tree branch he was fighting on clearly in half with practical ease.

Naruto jumped forward and reached into his pouch and grabbed some shuriken which he immediately drew and sent them backwards, right above where the last attack originated from. However, they all missed and simultaneously stuck into the tree's base.

He grunted softly before he landed on another tree, but this time, he was standing on the tree horizontally with the use of his chakra. He raised his kunai and blocked Mikoto's sword strike with difficulty, as her physical strength was amazing, and her accuracy was spot on. Naruto pushed up, sending her arm up and which forced her to relent on her attack and was kicked in stomach by the blond. She was sent back a few feet before she was punched across the face a few times by a some very fast jabs. He then kneed her in the stomach, causing her eyes to bulge and to cough up some blood and saliva.

However, Naruto wasn't done yet. He crouched down lightly and kicked her chin, sending her flying into the air. Naruto knew this was the time to end the battle, so he made the cross hand seal.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Naruto said before a human sized smoke cloud erupted right next to him before it dispersed almost immediately, revealing a perfect, physical clone of Naruto.

"You know what to do." Naruto said without turning and his **Kage Bunshin** nodded his head before he went through some hand seals along with Naruto following suit.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** " Naruto bellowed as he breathed out a giant fire ball that was comparable in size to Mikoto's earlier fire ball jutsu that she used in the very beginning of the fight.

" **Fūton: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" The **Kage Bunshin** exclaimed as she he inhaled, causing his chest to expand lightly before he exhaled a wide stream of destructive wind, catching the original's fire ball, amplifying its power to a great degree (No pun intended).

The fire ball enlarged to a way larger scale to what Mikoto could ever create. The fire ball also changed slightly in color, now burning white instead of orange and red color flames as the fire ball burned with a new intensity after being amplified by the Fūton jutsu.

" **Ninpō: Kasai to Kaze no Kyōdō Sagyō: Daihonō Toppa** (Ninja Art: Fire and Wind Collaberation: Great Flame Breakthrough)!" Naruto and his clone bellowed in perfect synchronization as their fire ball burned even brighter.

Mikoto groggily opened her eyes and instantly felt immense heat and looked down her eyes widened in shock and bit of worry. _'N-No, I don't have time for an Doton jutsu for defense!'_ She thought, clearly worried as the enhanced fire ball sailed right at her airborne form. She gritted her teeth and pulled out a kunai that had ninja wire attached to the loophole of the kunai and threw it, right at a tree. She grabbed the ninja wire and pulled herself right the tree that was right outside the range of the devastating Katon jutsu. However, she didn't get out of the jutsu range completely as she burned her right arm pretty badly. But other than that, she evaded the attack well.

Naruto breathed through his mouth from the loss of a good amount of chakra. That attack had taken a good amount to preform and his stamina was starting to get a little low, so he contacted his Biju. _'Hey, Kurama.'_ Naruto contacted mentally, getting Kurama's attention, who was watching the fight carry on with a good amount of interest. So, he wasn't surprised when his host was contacting him.

" ** _What's up, Kit? You need some chakra?"_** He asked his host with a small fanged smirk on his orange, whiskered snout. Naruto mentally nodded and fox wordlessly channeled some his chakra into his host's body.

A dark red shroud of chakra surrounded him slowly. It took a few seconds, but his entire form was encased with thin bubbly shroud of potent, red demonic chakra and on top of his head, rested two bubbly red chakra ears, similar to Kurama's own in stature. After that, more of Kurama's chakra worked into him and his whiskers darkened and lengthened and the black pupil of the Sharingan was now a fox slit. On his tailbone, was a long, bubbly red chakra tail, roughly four feet in length and a foot and a half in width.

Mikoto watched Naruto access the fox's chakra and she stood straight and her face went completely emotionless and her narrowed dangerously. She reached for her sheathed tanto and pulled it out of its scabbard twirled it around the palm of her before settled it in reverse grip and slipped in a loose stance. _'When Naruto uses even this small amount of Kyuubi's chakra, his skill and power sky rockets… and it's enough to change the flow of entire battle…'_ She trailed off as she tightened her grasp of her weapon. _'This… is when the battle gets serious.'_ Mikoto thought seriously before she channeled her chakra into her tanto and bathed in it a dark blue shroud of chakra, enhancing its sharpness and durability considerably.

In a blur of impressive speed, clocking in a high-jonin speed, she slammed into Naruto's Version One Cloak Form with her fist coated with blue chakra enveloping her hand, strengthening her blow and protecting her from Kyuubi's poisonous chakra.

Naruto growled before he used his red chakra tail to smack her away like a bug, before he disappeared as well, but being a great deal slower than Mikoto and he heel kicked her straight in the stomach, sending her plowing down into the ground, creating a crater.

He roared before he started forming hand seals at mid-jonin speed before he inhaled deeply.

" **Suiton: Teppōdama** (Water Release: Gunshot)!" Naruto exclaimed before he shot out three medium sized, condensed water balls rapidly from his mouth, right at Mikoto downed form.

Seeing the incoming attack, she quickly sheathed her tanto and ran through hand seals at low-kage level before she slammed her hands down on the ground and channeled a good amount of Doton chakra through the ground.

" **Doton: Chikyū no Kao** (Earth Release: Face of Earth)!" Mikoto shouted as a large rock structure formed at a quick pace. The earth structure formed a large human face and incased Mikoto's form protectively and blocked the incoming water bullets with practical ease as they only became slightly damaged.

Once all the water balls came into contact and were blocked, the face opened up directly in the middle and Mikoto was standing there with another hand seal formed before she shouted once more.

" **Doton: Muchū Chikyū** (Earth Release: Devouring Earth)!" She shouted as the ground from underneath the airborne Naruto opened up and lifted up like an automatic bridge. She didn't stop there though, she ran through a few hand seals at blurring speed once more before cupping her mouth and started channeling a good amount of Katon chakra in her lungs before she shouted.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!" She yelled once more before she exhaled half a dozen of small, basketball sized fire balls that all zoomed in on Naruto with surprising speed.

Naruto eyes widened in realization. He knew what she was doing! She was forcing him to going back down and be caught in her Doton jutsu rather than be hit by her Katon jutsu. He gritted his teeth, he didn't have enough time to use **Gakidō** to absorb the attack and he didn't want to be hit by the Doton jutsu… so he made his decision.

' _Kurama, get ready to heal the injury I get from Mikoto's jutsu!'_ Naruto yelled internally to his partner, who grunted in acknowledgement and sent some more chakra to his host as he defended himself better as he tanked the mini fire balls into his body. He gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his skin being burned, but as soon as he felt that, the pain started leaving at the slow rate from Kurama's help.

Just as the last fire ball hit, he was enveloped by a fiery haze from the jutsu.

Mikoto watched with impassive gaze and she watched with slight pride. It was a good choice to tank the damage from fire jutsu rather then be hit by the Doton jutsu, as broken bones healed slower and inhibited the body much more than a few burns from fire balls. It was a choice only experienced chunin and higher make. Inexperienced genin and academy students would panic and end up getting hit by both jutsu and would most likely be killed by the combo.

Naruto fell out of the smoky haze with lots of small burns lingering on his body. His entire shirt was almost burned off and only the right side of the shirt that collared over his right shoulder remained, showing that he had few bad burns on his chest. His pants were burned even more, his left pant leg were burned completely off and was shown that he had some minor burns there as well. Naruto closed his right eye and breathed heavily for a few seconds as fell to the ground and on one knee.

' _D-Damn, even if it's just a c-rank jutsu, with Mikoto's mastery of Katon jutsu every fire jutsu of hers should be even more deadly than normal. Eh, Kurama; thanks for the healing.'_ Naruto thought out the last part to his large Biju, who smirked in reply.

" ** _Please, what kind of partner would I be if I didn't hold my end!?"_** He asked rhetorically with a giant fanged smirk that Naruto practically felt. **_"Now, what's your plan? I know your stamina is starting to decrease and using my chakra is only going sap it even more."_** Kurama asked seriously, his smirk wiped clean from his snout. Naruto frowned slightly at the mention of his decreasing stamina.

' _I can't really think of anything. Danm, I knew Mikoto was strong, but to think she's this strong even without her Sharingan is crazy.'_ Naruto sighed mentally along with the giant dark orange furred fox. If she was this strong without her sharingan, then how good would she be when she used it? That was a scary thought.

" ** _Yea, even I have to admit, even if I hate the Uchiha, she's good. At least by human standards."_** He added quickly, covering up the fact that he was impressed as well. Naruto chuckled at his friend's statement.

' _Hey, Kurama. Can you sense her chakra, is she low on chakra by any chance?'_ Naruto asked seriously with a bit of hope. He needed some type of break or else he would most likely lose the test.

Kurama went quite for a moment before he mentally shook his head, causing Naruto frown once more. **_"Sorry, Kit. She still has at least half of her chakra left."_** He informed his host with a sigh of his own.

' _Alright… I have an idea… but this will sap every last bit of chakra I have left, as it's still not mastered.'_ Naruto said, and the fox readily nodded his head know what his host was implying.

" ** _Even If the jutsu fails, I'll still give you some more chakra, you can handle it, that will allow you to fight a little longer."_** Kurama stated. Hearing his Biju's response, he nodded in appreciation.

The black haired Uchiha watched Naruto stay stationary as her Doton jutsu failed and sank back into the ground and worked its way to the way before she used the jutsu. She breathed in and out for a few seconds, not once straying her gaze from Naruto's form. Those last three jutsu sapped a little more chakra then she hoped for them to take. But, doing two B-rank and C-rank jutsu could do that, especially if one did those in rapid succession like she just did. However, her attention was on Naruto even more.

Naruto went through hand seals at a rapid pace, putting Mikoto on guard. His last hand seal was serpent.

' _Time to bring out my trump card…'_ Naruto thought before he channeled a great amount of chakra through the hands and arms before he slammed down on the roughly with a mighty shout.

" **Yōton: Dai Funka Kōhai no Jutsu** (Lava Release: Great Eruption Devastation Technique)!" He roared as a channeled even more chakra into the ground.

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise and a little bit fear when she heard him shout that. Yōton jutsu? How could he use Yōton jutsu?! She mentally screamed before she jumped up to evade the upcoming jutsu.

The ground started rumble violently and numerous rocks started jumping at a high pace, making it look like they were levitating. Just then, a large pillar of red, brown, and golden molten rock shot up from the ground, narrowly missing Mikoto. She gritted her teeth, just by being close to the jutsu, she could feel the intense heat that the jutsu radiated. However, the ground started rumbling even harder, causing Mikoto to jerk in even more surprise.

' _WHAT?! Another one?!'_ Mikoto yelled mentally as an identical pillar of lava rose up right next the previous one.

Things seemed to go in slow motion for Mikoto. She didn't know what to do… she… she had to use the sharingan, she couldn't doge the attack without it and the attack could possibility kill her… and frankly, she didn't want to take that chance. _'Naruto took me completely by surprise, I don't have the time to doge it without it.'_ She thought with gritted teeth as time resumed and she immediately channeled chakra into her eyes, activating her three tomoed sharingan, slowing down her surroundings once more, but at much lower scale, enhancing her danger perception and more. She stared at the incoming lave pillar before she barrel rolled midair to the side and she jumped onto another tree, using a good amount of chakra to stick on before she jumped away once more, avoiding the second lava pillar.

Naruto watched Mikoto dodge his jutsu with a deep drown on his panting form as his chakra cloak disappeared in a wisp of deep red chakra and he fell down on one knee while he panted heavily. He started chuckling before his chuckles turned into mad laughter, getting the attention of Mikoto who landed right next to him after he deactivated his jutsu and the lava drained back into the ground.

She stared down at him a little weirdly, but she still hadn't gotten over her surprise of Naruto using Yōton jutsu. Slowly, but surely. His laughter left him, and she looked at him questioningly, almost as if he saw the look, he decided to explain with the little time that he could actually stay conscious.

"HA! Y-You a-activated your sharingan! **I win!** " Naruto told her with a victorious smirk before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head before he fell face first, complete unconscious.

Mikoto stared down his unconscious form with a shock on her face before she broke into a prideful smile. _'It's looks like you did… Naruto.'_ She thought silently before she deactivated her Dojutsu before she scooped up the young unconscious blond and carried him on her shoulder and left the area in **Shunshin** (Body Flicker Technique).

 **»»—Hiruzen's Office—««**

Two figures sat across from each other as they stared at an all too familiar crystal ball with a small smirks on their aged face's. What they were doing, was they were watching Naruto's combat test with Mikoto.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the old Third Hokage, **The God of Shinobi** sat in chair as he sipped some warm tea with a prideful glint his powerful eyes.

"So, old friend. What do you think about young Naruto's progress?" Hiruzen asked his old friend who he had known since they were genin.

Said friend, nodded his head, "Yes… it would seem that Naruto had progressed nicely of the years since awakening his peculiar Dojutsu…" Danzou Shimura stated with a satisfied glint his singular exposed eye.

"Young Naruto is special." Sarutobi started, getting Danzou's attention. "Not only is a he prodigy, but he's also driven to accomplish his goals… the boy has determination and fire that had long since overshadowed my own." The old Hokage stated, earning a curious raised eyebrow from Shimura. But, Hiruzen didn't stop. "Truthfully… if it was up to me…" He started before he clasped his hands tightly. Danzou waited patiently, as his singular eye stared right into Hiruzen's own eyes, unflinchingly. "I would have him be groomed to become Hokage, like how Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei groomed me… He would be an excellent Hokage in the future." Hiruzen ended with pride fill in his experienced eyes.

Danzou's lips curled up in a small smile and nodded his head in agreement. "Hiruzen." He spoked, gaining the Hokage's attention before he continued. "If that's what you want… then do it, I'll have your back. But the boy needs to prove himself more to receive my respect." He continued, earning a surprised look from his old friend. However, Danzou continued. "So, go ahead and train him, I'll have your back." Danzou told his friend with a rare smile before he got up and bowed lightly and left the room, passing the ANBU guards, who all bowed lightly as well.

Hiruzen stayed in his spot with a shocked look before he broke out in large smile and got up as well. _'Maybe in some time I'll groom him… however, your correct; he needs to grow more on his own.'_ Sarutobi thought with finality before he sat on his Hokage desk and grabbed his glasses and slid them on lightly.

He picked up a file of paper and started reading through them, occasionally signing them with a ink brush. Once he reached to another one read it through, he momentarily stopped.

" _Permission to change the Shinobi and Kunoichi Academy Curriculum… signed Danzou Shimura… Your still looking out for me, aren't you.'_ Hiruzen thought before he started writing a long detailed document in what he wanted changed and what he read the what current curriculum was at the moment before started changing multiple things, silently wondering how it got so bad in the first place.

' _The only thing you need to pace is the mastery of_ ** _Kawarimi no Jutsu_** _(Body Replacement Technique),_ ** _Henge no Jutsu_** _(Transformation Jutsu)_ ** _Bunshin no Jutsu_** _(Clone Jutsu)… what… in… the… actual… fuck?'_ The Hokage thought, completely dumbfounded. He didn't approve of those changes in the first place… so who could have signed those… Hiruzen sighed as he took a deep calming breath.

"I'll deal with that later, but now; I need to correct this _horrendous_ mistake." Sarutobi said horrendous very slowly before he started writing once more, occasionally cursing along the way in anger and frustration.

 **»»—Shinobi Hospital—««**

Naruto laid on his hospital bed, still unconscious. His body was bandaged slightly. His entire right arm was bandaged, and his stomach was bandaged as well. On the right side of his face, directly on his right cheek, rested a white patch that was taped lightly on his skin.

Mikoto sat on a comfortable looking chair with her eyes closed, however, she wasn't asleep.

The room they were in was a normal looking hospital room. White walls, numerous beds, chairs and two tables and a sterol smell. Mikoto's eyes opened a second before the door slid open, revealing Uzumaki-Uchiha Kushina and all her glory.

She wore a black sleeveless, skin tight shirt. Over that, was a green jonin vest with the Uzumaki Swirl on the two shoulders and an enlarged version on the back. She also wore ANBU style black pants along with red medical wrapping around her right calf and thigh. Kushina wore red, low calf sized shinobi sandals. Her hair was tied tightly in a ponytail and her hair reached the bottom of her back.

Kushina walked next her friend sat next to her with small frown on her face. "How is he, Mikoto-chan?" Kushina asked worriedly as she relaxed slightly in the chair as she sat next her best friend and sister, in all but blood.

"He's fine, only a dozen or so small burns and four third degree burns, which are already healing due to the Kyuubi's influence. He also has a few bruised ribs, which won't take long heal either and he has minor chakra exhaustion, which obviously healed already." Mikoto said to the red haired exiled Uchiha, who's worried look evaporated and was replaced with a relieved smile.

"That's nice." She murmured lightly, but her best friend heard clearly and nodded in agreement. But, her posture she straightened slightly. "So, how'd he do?" Kushina asked with a small excited and hopeful smile on her beautiful face and lips.

Mikoto didn't answer automatically, but she did answer after a few moments.

"He… He did really well, even better than I thought he would do." Mikoto half smiled to her friend, who beamed, and her eyes lit up with happiness when she heard her son did great in the test that Mikoto gave him. "I made him beat me without me using the sharingan, but he could use everything." The black haired Uchiha said, getting a gasp in surprise.

"Wait, you want to tell me, Naruto-kun beat you without your sharingan? C'mon, Mikoto. I know he's strong, stronger than some chunin. But your easily jonin-level even without the sharingan." Kushina raved in disbelief. While she had a lot of faith in Naruto, she knew for a fact he wasn't that strong. Unless…

Just as Kushina was about speak, Mikoto continued. "Naruto… in terms of skill is nothing short of remarkable. He's easily mid to high-chunin in terms of skill with weapons, taijutsu and Dojutsu techniques. In terms of power… he's easily very low-jonin level. And while he's using Kyuubi's chakra, which he did use today. A whole tail of it and he was completely in control. Uhh, his power when he's in his one tailed state is mid-jonin, forcing me to stalemate easily without my sharingan." She listed off, shocking Kushina even more.

"He also has a great aptitude of Genjutsu. I'm guessing he has a natural affinity to **Inton** (Yin-Release) just like Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun." Getting Kushina eyes to widen to even bigger sizes. Just as she was interject, Mikoto continued before she had the chance.

"Kushina… I think I we misunderstood when he said he control all elemental affinities…" Mikoto stopped before she stared right into Kushina's purple eyes. "I'm pretty sure Naruto has control of sub-elements, life for example; Yōton and Shōton elements. As… Naruto used a last resort, A-rank Yōton jutsu which forced me to activate my sharingan in order to survive, which is how Naruto won." Mikoto finished, her own coal black eyes taking on a serious glint, telling Kushina she was being serious and wasn't kidding around.

Kushina's eyes widened even more when she heard that… she rubbed her forward and sighed tiredly. "Troublesome… so we've been underestimating Naruto this entire time, huh?" Kushina muttered, but it was still loud enough for Mikoto to hear.

"I haven't underestimated Naruto at all." Mikoto scoffed, slightly surprising the red haired Uchiha. "I knew how strong he was, but I had no idea about him controlling sub-elements. That was a complete surprise to me." The black haired Uchiha reminded her rival, who just numbly nodded. Seeing how Kushina was being unresponsive, Mikoto decided to slightly change the subject.

"So, who do you think his sensei will be? As, Naruto and his graduating class are going to be graduating in a two weeks." Mikoto asked the red haired Uchiha-Uzumaki hybrid with curious look.

"Hmmm…. I don't know. Maybe Kakashi-kun or Itachi… Shisui is good probability as well." Kushina replied with shrug, letting all of her shock and stress evaporate.

Mikoto nodded thoughtfully before she stood up and faced her rival. "I'll see you later, Kushina-chan… I have some clan business to do. Also, tell Naruto-kun that he passed and tell him good luck for the graduations exams… though, I doubt he'll need it." Mikoto said with a friendly smile and wave before she walked out the door.

"Seeya, Mikoto-chan!" Kushina yelled out to her best friend before she slouched down into the chair and stared at Naruto's unconscious form with pride and wonder in her eyes.

' _How far will you go… Naruto-kun?'_

 **»»—END—««**

 **So, how was it? I know this a stark contrast to my earlier writing style, but trust me on this, I'm back and I'm betta!**

 **-Rose-**


	3. Academy Graduation

**Thank you everyone, for waiting, this is chapter three!**

 **»»—Story Start—««**

A certain blond trekked down the streets of the Shinobi Districts with his hands lightly tucked inside his pockets. He lazily looked up at the cloud filled blue sky with an uninterested glint in his cold violet eyes. The teen merely wandered without much thought filling his actions.

However, after mindlessly walking and gazing into the sky, he halted as he the Shinobi Academy came into view. He wordlessly and pretty much thoughtlessly walked towards it, eyeing a lot of parents that came to their child off on their possible last day of the Academy.

He lightly snorted at that. _'Bunch of sheltered morons that don't know the first meaning of what it takes to be a Shinobi nor a Kunoichi,'_ he thought dismissively with a small bit of disgust as he walked passed most of the civilian born parents, ignoring their petty, empty glares of fake hatred.

"I can't believe they're letting that boy become a Shinobi," whispered one over to his companion that took the form of a middle-aged, average looking woman with a some fine looking jewelry on her. Each one looked at the iron-masked blond with a look of contempt on their faces.

"I agree… Hokage-sama's become too lax about matters like this. After all, who lets a demon become close to their selves?" She muttered, questioning the old Hokage's resolve and strength.

Naruto once again snorted at the impudence of those people. _'Fools, the lot of them. He may be well past his prime… but he's lived through literal wars that have torn our lands asunder. There isn't a man alive that even comes close to the experience Jiji possess. That doesn't fade away with age, strength may… but not experience,'_ He thought wisely before he entered the establishment.

Upon entering, he traversed through the slightly packed halls of the Academy. Once he got to his desired location; the seventh room on the second floor. He walked inside the already open door, taking notice that room was packed full of teens no older or younger than himself.

On the front of the room, stood two men, both varying in appearances.

The one that stood on the left who appeared to be writing things down on a board with some chalk stood at a respectable height, he had collar length, light blue hair. He wore the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit with a regular dark green chunin vest strapped secularly on his chest.

The other man who was sitting down in a wooden chair, working on a metal desk, only twenty or so feet away from the first row of seats, looking like he was filling some papers. He was a man of average build and height with neck length brown hair that was tied in a tight ponytail. The man had tanned skin and like the other man behind him, wore the official Konoha Shinobi outfit along with the chunin vest. On his nose, was a long horizontal scar that stretched across his face and stopped at the end of each end of his eyes.

The scarred man looked up from his paperwork, and once he saw Naruto, he smiled. "Ah, Naruto. It's good that you're here. Class is about to start," he told the young man with a slight smile. Naruto, on the other hand, nodded in a greeting.

"Sensei," Naruto greeted politely with a slight smile to the kind man. With that, went and sat down in the very back row of seats, noting even giving the fangirls that were fawning over him the slightest of glances.

Once he sat down in his seat, two very gorgeous girls came over to him. He immediately looked at them and waved slightly to them.

Both of them smiled, but one was more excessive and hyperactive than the other.

There stood two of his best friends. Konan and Pakura.

Naruto had first met Konan and Pakura when they spied on him during a training session with an Uchiha named Shisui. With Naruto being very young at the time, he wasn't able to detect them due to his limited training and focus.

But, Shisui was able, and he immediately found them and started questioning them. However, once he realized it was two orphan girls that were around Naruto's age, he quickly stopped the act and introduced the two to Naruto. Naruto was skeptical at that, as there was only a few people who knew his age that didn't pointlessly hate him.

He wasn't that open to accept random people and show them trust. He kept a very close circle of people who he trusted, even at that age. But, after talking with them regularly for a few days, he decided to give them a chance, and only a few weeks later, they became friends.

And their bond only strengthened over time. He even asked Shisui to train the two, he later agreed after some persuasion.

After the years went on, Shisui realized that the two had had bloodlines, one that was very recognizable and one that wasn't.

There was a policy that everyone had to follow, no matter what. Every bloodline user that resided in Konoha had to be registered in a unique form. And so, Shisui took the two get registered.

The two girls quickly protested, but Naruto quickly reassured them that it was done by some of the most trusted people that Hokage specifically chose. After hearing that, they calmed down somewhat, and only two weeks later, they were fully registered and were able to practice their bloodline freely as long as they were loosely monitored.

Naruto privately asked the Hokage to see if he had any files on their bloodlines.

Hiruzen being the old and knowledgeable man he was, had saved many types of information of bloodlines across the world. And, so he was bound to have information on both of the girl's bloodlines. He even had a few jutsu's in scrolls for each of them.

And with that, time went by while Shisui trained Naruto along with Konan and Pakura. As well as Kushina as she helped with Naruto's and Konan and Pakura's training as well.

Konan, she had short, straight blue hair that went down to her shoulders, amber colored eyes with lavender eyeshadow, and a labret piercing. She had a curvy figure, which was hidden by a good portion. Konan had large breasts, easily E-cups, a nice supple butt that if one could look, would say it was sizable yet firm **(1)**. She wore a large fitted, high collar, dark blue full body coat that went down all the way down to her shins. Underneath the large coat, she wore a wore a revealing stark black skin-tight top, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings. For footwear, she wore black kunoichi sandals and had white ankle wrapping on her left ankle.

Pakura, she was fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Pakura, like Konan, had large breasts, nearly identical in size with her own breasts sizing in at E-cups, and nice firm butt. But, she, unlike Konan didn't hide her body, but she didn't throw it out there like a slut and wearing entirely revealing clothes. Pakura wore a sleeveless black top with and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She also wore an orange obi that tied around her waist securely, purple arm warmers that extended to her bicep and she also wore black, ankle high kunoichi sandals.

"Hey you two," Naruto greeted quietly as the two ladies walked up to him, all three of them mutually ignoring the jealous stares.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Pakura greeted with a barely concealed excited smile as she gave him a quick hug before she sat down to the left of him.

The young man accepted the hug softly before Pakura disengaged and sat down on the right of him.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Konan greeted with a barely noticeable smile as she sat down on the right side of him.

Pakura grinned excitedly as she leaned back in her seat, unknowingly making her breasts to pop forward and jiggle slightly. That gave the male and some of the female populace some eye candy and even a few bloody noses.

"I can't wait! Becoming Kunoichi, kicking ass and taking names! Ah, it all seems too real," the orange-haired teen said as she let out a dreamy sigh.

Naruto sighed at her excitement, "Your bloodlust is going to be the end of you, Pakura. I swear it," his voice coming out slightly muffled from the mask **(2)**.

Pakura looked on, with a scandalized expression on her face. Konan smirked at that, internally feeling joyous at seeing her rival trumped.

The orange haired Shakuton user saw the smirk on Konan's beautiful face an pointed a finger at her, waving it angerly. She momentarily forgot Naruto was in the middle between all three of them and ending up practically squishing the poor lad.

"You emo! Don't you dare smirk at me!" Pakura grounded out as grabbed the collar of Konan's coat, with the intent on pulling her rival over to her.

Konan, however, showed no outward reaction to her words and just mentally used her bloodline and the tip of her collar, right, where Pakura was holding, detached with paper-like squares and once her hands fell Konan's coat repaired itself and solidified.

If the comment annoyed or even offended the paper user, she didn't let it show. In fact, she was smirking even larger.

"Alright, everyone quiet down!" Iruka exclaimed seriously. When the class didn't even respond, he repeated himself much louder. "Alright, everyone QUIET DOWN!" He yelled the last part.

Now, that caused everyone to stop yelling and even talking as they filed neatly into their seats. They waited for their instructor to begin talking, as they were pretty much all excited to graduate and become Shinobi or Kunoichi. Well... except a certain Nara.

"Good. Now that everyone's quieted down, I can begin by explaining what we're going to be doing today." Iruka started in a formal and serious tone.

Everyone listened carefully, taking this moment serious as well, as it was their graduation.

"Everyone we'll be split into Groups, and whatever group you'll be set in, it'll correspond with how you'll be tested by." He explained. "Now, Group A will be..." And with that, he set ever one into groups.

Iruka getting Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inukuza, Konan Sami six other Civilian children.

Mizuki got Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Pakura and Shikamaru Nara along with a few Civilian children as well.

Iruka started with Sasuke, who walked along with a confident smirk growing onto his face.

Naruto reclined into his chair as his eyes tilted into a lazy half idled stare. His red iron mask hiding his excited smirk that strapped onto his face. And so, time flew and only ten minutes later, Sasuke came back wearing a blue-clothed forehead protector on his forehead.

Kiba then was called, but his test took longer than Sasuke's nearly lasting a half-an-hour. But, inevitably he came back with a forehead protector that was the same color as Sasuke's own on his forehead.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called as came back into the room with a sheet of paper.

Naruto looked at the two ladies sitting beside him, and he smiled at them both, not that they could see it.

 _'I guess it's my turn,'_ he thought with a yawn as he stretched, looking completely relaxed.

"Well, girls, it looks like it's my turn," the blond waved as he turned around and started walking away.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun!" Pakura shouted as she waved enthusiastically. Konan, on the other hand, scoffed.

"Not like he needs it," the busty blue haired smirked.

"Try not to kill each other while I'm gone!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto made his way down the steps before he stood in front Iruka, who wore a smile. "Alright, Naruto. You'll be doing a test similar to Sasuke, as you both are Dojutsu users. But, you also will be doing a weapons test instead of the Taijutsu test that I had Sasuke do." Iruka explained, getting an understanding nod from the blond.

"Good, now that I've explained it; follow me," he gestured the blond Uzumaki to follow him, which Naruto did without a word.

 **\\\\\\\\\\-/**

Once they made their way to the training field, Naruto saw the training course and walked over to a different portion of the course.

Naruto and Iruka stood about fifteen yards away from six-foot tall training dummies with multiple targets on them. There was also a table in front of them that had fifteen kunai and fifteen shurikens laid out on it.

"Alright, Naruto. I'm sure you know what to do," the tanned skinned said with a smile as he took a step back, giving Naruto proper space.

Naruto grabbed five kunai and five shuriken with just one hand and hid them in his fingers before he threw them forward.

Iruka watched with satisfaction as they hit home, all hitting perfect vital points, not even being a centimeter off.

"Excellent work, Naruto." Iruka congratulated. "Continue please."

And, Naruto did so, but he grabbed the same out of weapons, but just in his opposite hand. With that, they launched forward, hitting the same targets and spots, nearly in the same order, only on a different training dummy.

He then grabbed the same amount, not unlike the last two times, but he used both hands and held ten of each and threw them forward.

All the weapons hit the markers with vital organs and two shurikens cleaved off the training dummies' head, due to Naruto applying some chakra onto the shurikens to increase their cutting power exponentially.

' _Very impressive. That's a chunin level exercise. From what I hear from the senior instructors that taught here years ago, Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake both did the same thing in their genin exam.'_ Iruka thought, positively surprised and massively impressed.

"Fanominal, Naruto." Iruka smiled as he patted the teen's back with his calloused hand.

The masked blond smiled as well, but the chunin instructor couldn't see it. "Thanks, Sensei."

"Now that, that portion of the exam is done, we'll move on to the Ninjutsu portion," he smiled. He then led the masked teen over a few yards to a new set of training dummies'.

With that, Iruka turned over to meet Naruto in the eye. "Now, that dummy is different the batch you attacked just moments ago. That dummy has chakra absorption seals on it, which allows it to absorb chakra." Iruka explained.

"However, they're not perfect. They can still be overridden if said jutsu has enough chakra to overpower it," he said.

Naruto got the picture easy enough and showed it by nodding over to his sensei.

The chunin took a few steps back, putting a good amount of space between the two.

Naruto closed his eyes briefly before he slowly ran through hands, in perfect accuracy before he landed on the snake hand seal.

"Doton: Fūtō Chikyūkugi **(3)**." Naruto intoned as the ground under the dummy started shaking before the earth under them roughly collapsed.

Iruka watched, clearly impressed at the jutsu Naruto used. The chunin took a few steps forward and watched as the ground collapsed underneath the training dummy. However, a few dozen, earth made spikes formed and stabbed into the nearly broken training dummy.

"Excellent!" Iruka grinned as he once again patted Naruto on the back. "On the weapons test, you scored a 106. Only two points under Itachi Uchiha's score and you tied with Kakashi Hatake's score." Iruka grinned even larger as he wrote down the scores on a piece of paper that he had on the clipboard he brought out.

"On Ninjutsu test, you scored a fantastic score of... 98." The scarred man said. "While you showed great intellect with how you dealt with the dummy, you're jutsu, however, didn't stand out and didn't have as much power as say... a C-rank Katon jutsu," Iruka explained. "You would've gotten a 100 flat if you used stronger C-rank jutsu."

Naruto nodded in acceptance when he heard his score. "That's fine, Iruka-sensei," the blond smiled. "I say I did quite fine compared to Itachi-sensei, who used a hyper-charged Katon: Gokakyuno Jutsu **(4)** ," Naruto said, earning a look of interest from Iruka.

"Oh? What was his score?" The scarred man couldn't help but ask.

Naruto smiled, "A 102," the masked blond told his sensei. "For someone who used very strong B-rank jutsu, he got a great score. But, I used a low leveled C-rank Doton jutsu, and I only scored four points under him." Naruto explained, getting an understanding nod from Iruka.

"Yes, I can see why you're feeling pride in that. Plus, Itachi teaches you and Sasuke as well, does he not?"

"Yeah, Itachi-sensei and Shisui-sensei both teach us. But, Shisui mainly teaches us with how often Itachi-sensei gets called out for missions." Naruto explained.

Iruka hummed in understanding, "Yes, I could also see that. Then again, It's no reason why you and Sasuke are both the best students this Academy has seen sense Itachi and Kakashi entered."

"How is Shisui anyway? I haven't seen in him in a few weeks," the chunin asked curiously as they made their way back to the campus.

Naruto hummed before answering. "Busy. He and Itachi-sensei have been going on joint missions together, but he's been training as well, saying that he wanted to get stronger for his ANBU exams." Naruto revealed.

"Ah, so Itachi managed to persuade him to join?" He questioned.

"No, Shisui made the decision on his own, declaring that he couldn't let Itachi be top dog in the clan compound forever," Naruto smirked, finding amusement from the situation.

Iruka shared a short laugh when he heard that. "I have to say that does sound quite a lot like Shisui. Always so damn competitive," the man sighed. "You would think that after being a well-accomplished jonin that he would calm down, but no, he still wants more."

"It's kinda scary if you think about what would happen if Itachi-sensei had that drive to become stronger," Naruto shivered at the thought of a motivated and heavily training Itachi Uchiha.

Judging by Iruka shivering as well, the two had the same thoughts. "Yikes," the chunin muttered as he gripped the back of his neck.

The two shared a chuckle as they entered the classroom.

"If you would, Naruto; please return to you're a seat," the scarred chunin instructor requested as he looked down at his list. "Oh! Before I forget, what color do you want your headband color?" Iruka questioned hurriedly as he saw Naruto turning away.

Naruto stopped, "I'll take black," he told his sensei.

The scarred man nodded in affirmative before he pulled out a forehead protector with a black cloth. He then handed it over to Naruto with a smile on his face. "Congratulations, Naruto... you are now a proud Genin of Konohagakure."

 **»»—END—««**

 **(1): For anyone that had trouble imagining the breast sizes, go on my profile and scroll down to were it says links, then follow the directions.**

 **(2): If you are having trouble picturing Naruto's mask, look up Tatara's mask, Tokyo Ghoul and that's the mask Naruto wears.**

 **(3): Roughly translated Jutsu, (Earth Release: Earth Nails).**

 **(4): Basically, an over fueled Great Fire Ball Jutsu.**


End file.
